


Jack, Cas, Sam, Dean and the beanstalk

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel, Cas adops Jack, Cas is Jack's uncle, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel vibes - Freeform, Fallen Angel Castiel, Fantasy, Gabriel is Castiel's brother, Gabriel is Jack's uncle, Gabriel the trickster, Gaint angel, Gen, Giant Gabriel, Nephilim Jack, Sabriel vibes - Freeform, fairytale, giant Nephilims, giant castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: Just a random idea i had if the boys from Supernatural went into a fairytale like au universe with some Destiel vibes and Sabriel vibes included.Also Jack and Castiel's relationship grows closer with eachother as they bond as father and son.





	Jack, Cas, Sam, Dean and the beanstalk

Castiel is a fallen angel and Jack is a Nephilim 

Even though Castiel is not Jack's real father, Cas is Jack's uncle

Castiel always wanted a son and Jack always wanted a loving father.

Jack is very close to Castiel and Jack looks up to Cas as a father figure at all times

Jack wishes Castiel was his real father, and sence they love eachother Cas adops Jack to be his adopted nephilim son

Jack loves fairlytales so Cas reads Jack a fairytale story called Jack and the beanstalk, this is Jack's favorite fairytale story.

Jack uses his special nephilim powers to create a fairytale like world and gose into a fairytale world

Jack's uncle Gabriel the trickster drops on over to visit his nephilim nephew Jack

Gabriel accidently sends Dean, Sam and Cas into a fairytale like world au universe that is much like the fairytale story of Jack and the beanstalk 

Dean and Sam and Cas go on an adventure to search for Jack. 

Cas gets seperated from the Winchesters and Cas gets worried about Dean and Sam so Cas searches for the Dean and Sam

Sam and Dean arrive in the fairytale land but Cas is nowhere to be found

now the Winchester brothers must find both Cas and Jack

Dean and Sam soon learns that they are all part of the story now and must play their rolls in the fairytale world in order to get out of the fairytale world 

Dean climed up a magic beanstalk up to a kingdom full of giants who lived in the clouds, the giants who live there call themselves angels and they possess magic powers 

and it's there that Dean meets Castiel, a giant blue eyed angel in a trench coat who is as big as a city building who is in love with Dean. The giant Cas kidnaps Dean so Dean can't get away and Dean would be all his. This might be so much fun for both a giant Cas and his little hunter buddy Dean.

Sam also climed up the beanstalk to and Sam meets Gabriel aka the trickster angel, Gabriel is a giant archangel who loves playing tricks on people using his trickster magic powers, and that's why they call Gabe the trickster 

Gabriel loves eating sweets and candy, and Gabe especially loves teasing his favorite moose Sammy. Sam may be in for something sweet, a real treat


End file.
